Music Soothes the Savage Beast
by TelepathFreak
Summary: A secret lover that Damon forgot he knew visits him, and threatens to kill both Elena and Stefan
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** **I do not own any of the characters but Lily. She's all mine and made to look and act exactly like me :) Enjoy...and is it right to see all this going down in my head? I'd like to think it is...**

-The Vampire Diaries-

Damon was doing sit ups in his room when Stefan barged in, and when he entered the room, he rolled his eyes at Damon's shirtlessness. His eyes said "Damon, there are no women watching you. Put a shirt back on," but Damon merely smiled and continued his exercise. Being the one for drama, Damon rolled his eyes and exaggerated a sigh. Lately, his little brother has been on edge, hunting animals bigger than squirrels and rabbits. It was none of his business what Stefan was up to, but this never stopped Damon from sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

" Stefan. You ever hear of knocking? It's quite common among humans. They raise these things dangling from the ends of their arms and tap them against the wooden boards that lead to another room..." Damon grinned crookedly for a split second, but returned to his scowl. " You need something?"

Stefan's dark eyes fell to the floor in shame. " Elena graduates Friday, and I promised her that I'd do whatever she wishes as a gift..." The younger Salvatore sighed and raced a hand through his wavy hair.

Damon's smile was a million watts. " And let me guess...this 'gift' that she asked of you required the stripping down of clothes and much body contact?"

" How did you know? Did she tell you?" Stefan looked shocked, much to Damon's delight.

" No, but your eyes did. You always were an open book, little brother. I could tell what was bothering you even if you didn't tell me."

" That's mostly because the thing that was bothering me was always standing in front of me, looking me in the eyes." Stefan drew himself to his full height and stared at Damon. " If you think you'll ruin this for Elena and me, then you're wrong. I'll make sure that she gets the best night of her life."

Damon snorted. " I have no intention of ruining your little P.G.-13 pajama party, Stefan, so you can save you anger for another time that I actually do mess something up." Damon smirked and poured himself a glass of vodka. " Drink?" Stefan shook his head. " I always did wonder, though, when Elena was finally going to ask this of you. It's a big step, even for you," Damon sipped his drink, eying Stefan all the while. " I have to ask: when you said you'll give her the best night of her life, did you mean the prom? Or otherwise, meaning a warm bed. Maybe a few scented candles. Love letters, etcetera, etcetera."

Stefan felt his face shift and his fangs ached. " You're pissing me off, Damon. Can't you just well enough alone?"

" Ah, so you _did_ write a love letter!" Damon laughed and drank the rest of his vodka. " I didn't think they still did that, nowadays. People do everything via email and texting instead of speaking face to face. Me? I'd rather face my speaker and tell it how it is."

Stefan calmed himself and shook his head in disgust. " That's because you like to see the pain in their eyes when you let then down. That's just you, Damon. Elena means the world to me, not that you'd care. You've never loved since Katherine died, and I don't mean screwing around with different woman every night because you can. You'll never understand the concept of love, nor ever find it again!"

Damon watched as Stefan angrily stomped out of the room. Shrugging his shoulders, he lay on his bed and stretched. Of course he found love again, it just wasn't who Stefan expected it to be. She was beautiful, smart and extremely strong willed. She was a wildfire, something unpredictable, and Damon loved the idea of _her _being _his_. Not _Stefan's. _Belonged to him and no one else.

From downstairs, he heard the doorbell ring. Stefan raced to the door and opened it, letting Elena inside and embracing her in a powerful, yet gentle kiss. In a flash, Damon was next to them, making gagging noises and pretending to vomit.

" Oh, please! Get a room! No one here needs to listen or watch this teenage nonsense!" Damon shook his head and folded his long, lean frame on the leather couch.

Elena smiled and laughed, music to Damon's ears. " Well, there's practically a hundred rooms here, so pick one!" Her hand found Stefan's and their fingers entwined. Damon looked away, the muscles in his jaw tightening. " So what did you need me here for? You left me a thousand messages on my phone..."

" Well, Caroline called here not too long ago and asked if we wanted to go to her-what was it she called it? Oh. 'The Prom Before The Real Prom Party'. Basically a pool party at her house. Would you like to attend?"

Damon's head poked up from the couch. " Yes! I would love nothing more than to attend a party filled with bikini clad young women," a wicked grin escaped from his control of his emotions, and Elena rolled her eyes.

" Damon, I strongly believe that you're the last person Caroline wants even looking from the outside in at her party. Besides, she hates your guts."

" Blunt little girl..." Damon grumbled, rolling his eyes.

" Perverted vampire," Elena glared at Damon. Seeing the power flare up behind her scrutiny, Damon recoiled back down onto the couch. " I would love to attend the party with you, Mr. Stefan Salvatore. I'm just surprised Caroline didn't call me and let me know herself about this..."

Stefan took her hand and kissed it gently, making Damon roll his eyes from where he lay. " I'm sure she was getting around to it. If she calls later tonight, then you can tell her that I told you and you would love to come."

" And if she doesn't?"

" Then when we go, I'll tell her myself that you're there to make sure I don't drown."

Elena's giggle made Damon growl and stand to his feet. " Well, I'm off to buy floaters for our little mermaid here. God forbid if he does drown..." Damon pulled on his leather jacket and flashed a quick smile at the lovers standing in front of him. " Anyone wish to come?"

" It's raining, Damon. Stefan could drown out there without his floaters!" Elena's own smile was quick, but much more effective than his own. Stefan made a gargled noise at the back of his throat, making the sound of drowning. He and Elena both laughed, and they were soon back in their lovers embrace, completely unaware that Damon had never left the house yet.

" Kids..." Damon slammed the door behind him, hearing a crack of wood against metal, but he didn't care. He stared straight ahead as the rain pelted down on his face and pushing his hair down over his eyes. As he passed Elena's car, he glanced at the headlights, contemplating whether or not he should bash them in just for a laugh, but further thinking made him realize that this would only cause her to stay overnight at the house, so he resumed walking again. Deciding that he was going too slow, he ran, faster than the human eye could see, and soon found himself standing in front of The Grill.

It was crowded with teenagers tonight, more than likely celebrating the upcoming prom night. Then again, teens will use any excuse to celebrate something just they could go out and get drunk or do drugs. Damon pushed past a group of rowdy boys, who stared at Damon as he went past, and went back to their game of pool.

" What can I get you tonight, sir?" The pretty bartender smiled sweetly at Damon, who didn't return the cocky grin that he normally gave beautiful woman.

" Your strongest, _sénorita. _I feel restless tonight..." He rubbed his neck and raced a tongue over his aching fangs, which had broke through his gums somewhat.

The barkeeper, whose nametag said Nancy, poured a glass of liquor and pushed it in front of Damon. Leaning forward, she placed her cheek in her hand and shook her head.

" Good luck finding something to do tonight. You're not going to find much variety here. Just the entire twelfth grade partying before the after party." She smiled again. " However...I get off in ten minutes. You in?"

Damon watched her jugular pulse with excitement as he smiled his famous smile that made women swoon under his gaze. " Very well, then. You have me convinced."

Nancy winked. " Great. Meet me behind The Grill in ten."

Damon chugged the rest of his drink, and after placing a bill on the counter, he slid out the back door. It wasn't a minute before Nancy came out behind him, putting up her hood.

" Damn, this rain is crazy! I suppose you wouldn't want to-" She paused, seeing Damon's warped face under the streetlight. " What the hell? What are you?" She tried to back away, but Damon had her helplessly cornered into a wall like a frightened animal.

" What am I? I'm a pissed off vampire who haven't had lunch in quite some time. It just so happened that you offered, and I obliged. So if wouldn't mind turning your head, _belle, _I will now suck your blood."

Nancy opened her mouth to scream, but she didn't get a chance when Damon sank his fangs into her neck and she strayed into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

A hard slap to the face woke Damon from his sleep. Not needing to wait for his eyes to clear, he saw Elena standing over him, eyes red from crying, but her face set with anger.

" Hello, beautiful. I must still be dreaming..." Damon felt really cocky. Maybe if he charmed his way through this...situation, Elena would cut him some slack. Whatever she thought he did, he didn't do it.

" You killed again?" Elena slapped him again, but Damon never felt it. His face was numb from the first hit. " Why, huh? I thought you changed for good, Damon. Anti-killing!"

" Kill? Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take a breather, little girl-"

" Call me that again-"

" Okay!" Damon neatly dodged another hit, now standing behind Elena. He grabbed her wrists, locking them together with his hands. She wriggled, trying to escape, but his grip was too strong for her. " Sit down, and I will explain everything that I did and didn't do, hmm? Perhaps I'll change your mind and make you think twice about hitting me again."

Elena stopped wriggling. Her body almost went limp, but she sat down next to him on his bed. " Okay. Start talking, Salvatore."

Damon cocked his head to one side and grinned. " I finally got you in my bed..."

Elena scoffed. " Damon, I swear if you don't tell me what the hell happened with you and Nancy last night, I will-" Damon placed a finger gently over her lips, stopping her in mid-sentence.

" I. Did. Not. Kill. That. Woman. I swear on my mother's grave. I merely had a lunch with her, and I brought her to her car. That's all I did. Everything else wasn't me-wait. What did happen exactly? Did they show it on the news?"

" Yes. They said her body was completely drained of blood. Not only that, but everything with value in her car had been stolen, too. Police are saying psychopath, but I know better than that," Elena raised an eyebrow at Damon, and he shrugged his shoulders.

" Hey, that's not my rationale. If I'm going to kill, I'll just do it and move on. I won't even stop to smell the roses, let alone steal trinkets and such. I haven't got the time for that nonsense." Damon eyed Elena as she paced the floor. " What's on your mind?"

" Huh? Oh. Is it possible...is it possible that we missed a vampire from the tomb? I mean, you and Alaric killed the ones that were torturing Stefan, and a few others escaped. Do you think it was one of them?"

Damon leaned his head back against the headboard and thought about it. " I wouldn't think so. One of them wouldn't see the value in an iPod Touch or a smartphone. A ring or necklace? Maybe. But technology of today means nothing to them, and not to mention they wouldn't know how to work it anyway. But the whole draining of the blood thing seems to dead on."

Elena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, making a powerful scent waft over to Damon. He held his breath, trying not to breathe her in, but it was near impossible. She smelled... fantastic. When she glanced at him, he resumed his composure on his bed and pretended to be deep in thought.

" Do you honestly think that you have me fooled?"

" What? I'm thinking!"

Elena scoffed and grabbed her jacket. " Whatever you say, Damon. Just don't strain yourself, okay? I'm too frustrated to think, and your 'flirting with your eyes' thing is making me even more stressed than I already am. Tell Stefan to call me later!" She sang out as she left. Damon inhaled deeply at the remains of her scent, as if he was going to forget what she smelled of. Vanilla and lavender breeze...

Damon shook his head. " Up you go, Damon! A long day ahead of you. Might be even longer if you have to take crap from your kid brother again..." Damon looked himself over in the full length body mirror and grinned. Looking good...as usual. His dark hair was messier than normal, but today it made him look even younger than he actually was. His bright blue eyes, brighter as well, looked as if he was human again, where all his emotions could be read through his eyes. Luckily, they couldn't anymore.

He pulled on a white t-shirt(yes, white for a change) and was standing next to his car in a flash. It roared to life and he sped off, headed towards Mystic Falls. People crawled the streets, placing signs that said "Congratulations Class of 2010!" across from one of the street to the other, and many balloons and streamers. Damon rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and waited for the light to turn green. As he began to tap the wheel with his thumb, he noticed a young woman neatly dodging a truck from hitting her by millimeters. She raced across the street, glancing ever so slightly at Damon before sneaking into an alleyway. Curious, Damon pulled over and placing the car in park, he crossed the street and looked down the alley.

" Come out, come out wherever you are..." Damon mumbled under his breath. Not a soul stirred, but as he turned to head back to his car, he collided into a solid body. He looked down, only to see a young woman, about 5'2 with shoulder length hair and bluish gray green eyes. She raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down.

" Um, hi?" Something seemed oddly familiar about her and the way she looked at him, her eyes scrutinizing and sensing his nervousness.

" Hi," she answered. " Why are you following me?"

Damon never had a decent answer, so he told the truth. " You looked at me-"

" And you automatically took that for a booty call? Real smooth, Salvatore. It's nice to know things haven't changed around here."

" And you know my name how?" Damon raised his own eyebrow.

" Oh, please! Don't tell me you've forgotten me already!" When Damon never budged, she sighed and rolled her eyes. " Okay then. A flash to the past here: 1872...a cold stormy night. I let you in my house because you claimed to be cold and got lost in the snowstorm that was brewing for several days. I let you in, we laughed, I fed you...in more ways than one. And then you turned me. They all lived not so happily ever after."

A sickly feeling formed in Damon's stomach as he remembered that night. " Lily? I thought you died because your body rejected my blood."

" That makes two of us. I woke up to find everything sharper and clearer than ever before, but my vampire lover had disappeared! So I had to adjust to this life on my own, with no help from anyone at all. I had every intention of passing over this crap town, but bam! The scent of blood hit me and I had to find it. So I did, and I had myself a lunch. There was a very familiar scent lingering on that lady's body and I immediately remembered yours back in my home in 1872. I knew you were here."

Damon took her arm and dragged her to his car. " Listen. I need to take back to my place. If you wish to survive here and everywhere else for that matter, we have to lay down a few ground rules, hmm? Now get in the car."

Lily stuck out her tongue, but she climbed in nonetheless. " Nice ride. Who did you kill to get it?"

" No one. I bought it. With money. Remember that? Little circles and paper?"

Lily laughed and leaned over the side of the car, arms tucked under her chin. " As if! Damon, when was the last time you _actually _used little coins and paper? Think really hard, like really, really hard, and nothing will come to you."

Damon scowled and looked in his rearview mirror before pulling out of his parking space. " Listen, you spoiled brat. When we get back to my home, I'm setting the rules here. This town is mine and my brother's terrain-"

" You have a _brother_? Is he hot like you? Can I meet him? Better yet, can I _eat _him?"

Damon sighed heavily and fought every inch of nerve in his body to keep from hitting her and ripping her from limb to limb. " Maybe. If he gets on my nerves before you do, I just might let you eat him, okay? Now please for the love of everything that is sacred, shut up!"


	3. Chapter 3

No one was home when Damon pulled into he driveway of the magnificent house that he and his brother lived in, so it was okay to curse and yell at the younger vampire as she jumped from the ground up onto a tall tree that stood near Stefan's room.

" Damn! Your little bro must be fit as hell! Those barbells must weigh a ton!" Lily smirked down at the scowling Damon. " What? You jealous or something?"

" I...am not jealous. Annoyed? Yes. Now get your ass off the oak tree and down here right this instant." Damon opened the front door and let himself in. Lily, on the other hand, cursed under her breath as she smacked face first into an invisible barrier when she tried to enter.

" Let me in!" She hissed, eyes changing into those of a bloodsucking killer.

" Not a chance! If you run off and kill the entire town, then that's a chance I'm willing to take, but you're not getting me. I'll kill you myself if you even think of turning on me," Damon lowered his voice and nodded his head towards the living room. " Come in...if you dare."

Smiling, Lily skipped into the Salvatore home and whistled. " Jeez...nice crib. Is this the original Salvatore housing from the 1800's?"

Damon nodded and poured himself a glass of wine. " Yes. Has been in the family for 4 generations. The last...living descendant was named Zachary. He died dome time ago, and allowed me and my brother to stay for as long as we wanted."

" You mean_ killed_ some time ago..." When Damon never blinked, Lily scoffed and chuckled under her breath. " Oh, come on man. I could smell death in this house even before I stepped through the doors. Let's see...I'm getting the scent of...both drained dry and a snapped neck? Is that correct?"

" Close enough. Listen, my brother's home, so please behave? I don't want any hissing and spitting when he comes through the door," Damon stated, but growled as Lily licked her lips at the approaching Stefan...and guest.

" Who's this?" Stefan looked at Lily with scepticism. " A friend, Damon?"

" Hmm? Oh, no friend of mine. She was just passing through, weren't you Lily?" When Damon glanced at the young vampire, he knew only too well the look in her eyes. She could smell Elena standing behind Stefan, watching everything from behind the safety of a now stiff vampire.

Everything moved at incredible speeds. Lily snarled like a feral cat, and raced towards Elena. Damon made a lunge for her, but Lily neatly dodged his open arms. Stefan rumbled a snarl and faced Lily head on. He took her by the waist and easily flung her across the room as easily as throwing a toy. Lily was back on her feet in a flash, and not likely to give up her prey that easily, she pounced into the air. Damon caught her just in time and pinned her arms behind her back. Still snapping and snarling, she kept staring at Elena like a crazed animal, and never looked away once at the other two vampires.

" Stupid girl. You know we're older and stronger than you, so why do you bother?" Damon whispered in her ear. " No cookie for you, little girl. Down to the dungeons you go."

Stefan took Elena by the waist and pulled her behind him as Damon walked past with the wild animal. From where they stood, both Stefan and Elena could hear a large iron door opening, a loud curse, followed by much screeching and even more cursing. Damon came back upstairs, his left shoulder of his white shirt covered in blood. He smiled grimly and simply grabbed his glass of wine.

" She's nuts. Completely insane!" Damon laughed and chugged his drink down.

" You really think so? I never noticed!" Stefan scoffed. " How did a thing like that end up in the house anyway? It could've killed Elena!"

" _It _happens to have a name, and her name is Lily. I knew her back in 1872. We...got close in a sense."

" Let me guess: you changed her out of boredom?" Elena glared at Damon, and he almost felt his face heat up from embarrassment.

" Yes. Because I get bored very easily. She sheltered me from a storm, and I had to repay her somehow. She asked if I knew a way to escape from the world that she lived in, and I told her I knew a way. I changed her...after we had sex..."

Elena groaned. " I was beginning to wonder when the term 'sex' was going to pop up. Does she remember any of this?"

" I'm guessing bits and pieces. But come on, Elena. Who wouldn't want to remember sharing a bed with _moi_?"

" Ugh, gross..." Elena turned away, but Damon could still see the blood rise in her face. Grinning, he stretched out his sore arm and allowed the cut to heal on its own, Elena carefully watching all the while.

" Damon, why did you let her in to begin with? This wouldn't have happened if you just kept her outside." Stefan commented. " Elena could've been-"

" Could've been killed, I know, I know. I heard it all before. What was I supposed to do, tie her up to a tree like a dog? I might as well buy her a leash and a doggie dish!"

" That's not what I meant, Damon."

" I know what you meant, Stefan. But I wasn't about to let her loose on the town just after the mayor died and a mysterious bunch of people just dropped during the fireworks ceremony, was I? This town went through enough crap as it is, and I'm not about to let anything else happen while I'm here."

Nobody said anything for a few minutes. The noises from the basement stopped, only crying and sobbing could be heard in the brother's ears. Elena, gazing at nothing for the past couple of minutes, finally looked at Damon, a spark of recognition in her eyes.

" Damon...if I didn't know any better, I'd say that there was a hint of compassion in your voice. Like you actually care about this town."

Damon shrugged his shoulders. " You're right. You don't know any better. I haven't got an ounce of love for this godforsaken town that attracts nothing but trouble and death, so I honestly don't know what you heard in the tone of my voice." Damon got to his feet and curtsied to the couple. " If you'll excuse me, I have to check on our new pet. Good day."

Damon left the room, leaving both Elena and Stefan to their thoughts. A smile took over Elena's face as she turned to Stefan.

Stefan smirked. " What's wrong?"

" He does care, doesn't he?"

Sighing, Stefan wrapped an arm over her shoulder. " More than he lets us in on, Elena love. More than he cares to show."


	4. Chapter 4

The snow was stinging Damon's eyes as he walked through the forest. If the animals were smart enough to take shelter, then why wasn't he? He'd feed on a small critter if he could, but none were to be found. Neither did any form of shelter from the storm. Yes, he was a vampire and couldn't feel the cold, but this storm completely changed his mind. The flakes were the size of his index finger and the winds were stronger than anything he ever seen before in his life.

Shivering, he stumbled through the six feet of snow before finally collapsing near a small well. A well...that normally meant that there was house nearby. Sure enough, the storm cleared off just enough for Damon to see a small cabin with smoke coming from the chimney. He struggled to stand, and with great perseverence, he made it to the front door. Raising a hand to knock, the door opened before he even got a chance to pound on it. A young woman, around 18 or 19, gasped as she saw Damon's stone white face.

" Good god! What are you doing out here in this awful storm? Please, come in! You must be freezing cold!" She ushered Damon to come inside and as he did, he slyly grinned to himself as the woman took a boiling pot from over the fire and poured him a steaming cup of tea

" Thank you ever so much. I was walking for days, lost and hungry, and I've lost my horse to the belly of the storm..." Damon let a shiver rack his body, and the woman shook her head in worry.

" That's awful! People and animals alike should stay inside during times like these, no matter what. Mother Nature may nurture us, but she can also punish as well. Tea?" Damon nodded, and wrapped his hands around the hot mug, unaware that the skin on the palms of his hands were peeling away due to the boiling heat.

" May I ask who else lives here? Seems like a lot of space for just one lovely looking young woman like yourself..." He was well aware that he was charming, due to the fact that her face turned pink as he spoke to her. " What is your name?"

" Um...Lily. Lily Ford. And what is yours, sir?"

" Damon Salvatore, ma'am."

Lily smiled. "This cabin belongs to my father, who is gone on a hunting trip. My mother is gravely ill back home, so she stayed there with the maid. I only came along because there's nothing else better to do at home. Father appreciates my company..." Her voice fell to a whisper and she began to cry.

Damon watched, feeling no sympathy or compassion for her at all. He was watching the blood flow from the rest of her body straight to her face, and his stomach growled much louder than it should have. Lilly looked up into his piercing blue eyes and managed a giggle.

" Someone's hungry! I have some freshly baked bread and meat here, if you would like some-" She stopped speaking and a hand flew to her throat as she turned to face Damon again.

" What? What's wrong?" Damon growled. He took his hands from the mug and felt his face. The veins were forming under his eyes once again, and when his fingers traced his upper teeth, they felt the sharp prick of fangs. Damon snarled and turned on Lily, who never even saw Damon as he moved at almost invisible speeds towards her.

" Are you afraid, little girl?" He snarled, sniffing her neck in pure hunger. " You should be afraid. I'm straight from your worst nightmares..."

Lily swallowed hard and a small whimper escaped her lips. " I am. I am very afraid. But if you wanted to kill me all along, you would've done it as soon as I invited you in, wouldn't you, vampire?"

Damon's eyes widened in surprise. This one wasn't stupid like most of the girls he fed from. In fact, she was right. He had every intention of draining her dry the moment he walked through the door, but something about her made him hesitate. She had a grace, some sort of presence about her that almost made him bite himself. What it was exactly, he couldn't tell, but it was driving him stark mad.

" You're right. You're familiar with vampires, I presume?"

" I've only met one. She let me go because she thought I was pretty. She liked my tea, she told me."

" Did this one have a name?"

" None that she told me. She was beautiful, though. And very powerful. I shot her in fear, and she didn't even flinch."

Damon scoffed. " I'm stronger. This storm just caught me a little off guard because I was hungry. Now that I found my dinner, it's time to feed!" He opened his mouth to bite her, but the most surprising thing happened.

She laughed.

" What in God's name are you laughing for? I'm about to kill you!" Fury filled Damon's body.

" Go ahead! Kill me, if you wish! You will only be putting me out of my misery, just so I'll have you know. I'll gladly die with a smile on my face, and by god I'll gladly die and be more than happy to go to hell..."

Damon was confused. " Why would you go to hell? What could you have possibly done to let yourself even say such a thing?"

Lily smirked and shook her head. " Lately, my father only brings me here so he can have alone time with me...and not in the way that you're thinking of, Mr. Salvatore. Yes, I am his daughter but he treats me as a wife. I let him have his way with me, and I never say a word when we're in bed together, for the fear that he'll twist my words if I told someone, and make it look like this was all my doing and not his own. Do you see what I mean now?"

Damon fell back against the wood wall and leaned his head back against it. " I see. So by doing what I was about to do, I would've been...saving you?"

" Yes. You'd be my prince in shining armor."

Damon grumbled and his fangs ached under his gums. " Can I still eat you?"

Lily smirked. " Of course...if you change me. I no longer wish to be in this life and I long for adventure. Would you do that for me, Damon Salvatore? Would you make me like you?"

Damon pushed the hair out of his eyes. " I'm...still new to this life myself. I really don't know how to change someone yet."

" Well, do what you must. Either dead or like you, I'll be happy just to be away from my abusive father."

Damon felt an impulsive growl escape his throat. Leaning forward, he carefully kissed Lily on the lips, and felt her fingers trace the back of his neck. They were soon on the bed, tangled in the sheets for the next hour or so. Lily smiled as Damon took of his shirt, to avoid himself the hassle of washing the blood form his clothes, and looked deeply into Lily's eyes.

" I don't know how to do this...what if something goes wrong?"

" As I said before..." Lily closed her eyes and waited patiently.

Damon hesitated, and wrapped his hands around her neck. A loud snap filled the air as Lily's neck detached like a twig. Damon filled his stomach with her blood, and biting himself, he allowed the leaking blood to fall into her mouth. He massaged her throat with gentle fingers to get the blood flowing down into her body, and waited. After several hours of nothing, he panicked, picking up his clothes and leaving. The storm had passed and the sun was glaring down on him. Making sure he had his ring on, he raced through the forest, faster than anyone could see.

-The Vampire Diaries-

Lily's eyes lifted as her prison door opened, and Damon stood by it, arms crossed over his chest.

" You come to torture me some more?" Her voice cracked and she laughed wickedly.

" I'm the one who had a gaping hole in my shoulder, not you. Why did you come here, Lily? Why did you come to Mystic Falls?"

" What, I can't miss my vampire daddy?"

" Shut up. I don't want to play any games, Lily. Tell me now or I'll kill for real this time. And the final time."

Lily snarled a chuckle. " I missed you! What can I say, really. I missed you like a toothache, Damon Salvatore."

Damon snarled and slammed the door to her small confinement and punched the brick wall as he charged upstairs. Small bit of brick flew everyone, and Lily's laugh echoed and followed him up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie put an earphone bud in her ear, unaware that she was being watched. Her favorite song blasted in her ear as she began walking, and there was no time to talk to anyone today, she thought to herself. Something was wrong in this town. She could feel it.

She collided into a hard, tall body and her bag fell to the ground. Luckily, a pale hand flashed out before it even crashed to the ground, saving the breakable statue inside.

" Hiya Bonnie," Damon said in a singsong voice. " Whatcha got in the bag?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag from his hands. " What, the great Damon Salvatore doesn't have x-ray vision?" She turned down her music so low that she could barely hear it herself.

He smirked. " Well, I can ensure you that if I did, I'd be looking through things much more...amusing to me. And you're listening to Justin Bieber?"

Bonnie gave a disgusted groan, even though she was surprised that he could hear what she was listening to and tried to walk past him, but he stepped in front of her every time. " Damon! What do you want?"

" I can't say hi to a good friend of mine? That's hurtful, Bonnie bear. My heart stops when you hurt my feelings..."

" If you had either..."

Damon took Bonnie's hand gently as she turned her back to him. " Hey. I'm sorry. I'm just...I don't know. I need your help with something. You think you'll be willing to help me?"

Bonnie hesitated, staring deep into Damon's brilliant blue eyes as if searching for a hint of a lie in them. " Depends. What do you want help with?"

" Not what. Who."

Bonnie was confused. " Huh? What do you mean?"

Damon licked his upper lip and pulled Bonnie into an alleyway. " There's someone in town that I want gone. She came to 'visit' me, or so she claims, but I can't shake the feeling that she's here to do something more. And worse."

Damon's voice fell to a whisper, and Bonnie's heart skipped a beat. In his eyes, Damon seemed to smirk, hearing Bonnie's heartbeat.

" Who is this visitor? Is she a vampire like you?"

" Yes. I'm the one who turned her."

Bonnie paused to look Damon in the eye. " This should be interesting..." She flipped open her cell. " How long was she here?"

Damon shrugged. " Met up with her earlier this morning. She tried to kill Elena. Locked her up in the basement. She's still there even as we speak...hopefully."

" You are so reassuring, Damon. You better pray to God that she's still down there. If she kills anyone, or even as much as try to give someone a hug, you're answering to me. You don't want to answer to me."

The wind in the alley picked up, and Damon shielded his eyes from the dust. He knew very well that over the past few months, Bonnie grew in terms of power. Maybe in height too, but that didn't matter. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she could now that she wasn't able to do a few months back. He really didn't want to upset her at all.

" Okay. I'll keep an eye on her. As will my lovesick stupid little brother, if he's not too caught up with his human pet, that is." Damon raised an eyebrow as Bonnie stifled a giggle. " I don't see what's so funny about what I just said."

" I do! Sounds like you got a thing for Elena, hmm? Does she know?"

Damon scowled. " In a sense. Her birth mother Isobel might've spilled something back when she gave us the weapon...which you didn't deactivate, like you said you would." Damon towered over Bonnie, glaring down at her. " We could've been killed."

" I know. That was the general idea at first. I realized then that if Stefan died, Elena would've died that night as well. She wouldn't be the same ever again."'

Damon smoothed his face into a small half grin. " No one cares about me? What would've happened if I died?"

" Oh? I think there would've been a big celebration at the boarding house. Drinks all around," Bonnie shoved Damon back with a spell, catching him off guard. " Have a nice afternoon, Damon. See you later."

Damon spit out a bit of blood that trickled down his lip. " Yeah. You too...witch with a capital B..."

-The Vampire Diaries-

Elena admired the ebony piano that now stood proudly in the corner of the living room. As she pressed a key, it clinked and released a pure, angelic sound that echoed throughout the house. She smiled and pressed another, getting ready to play Hot Cross Buns, when Damon stepped in.

" I see it finally arrived..." He grumbled, shoving a hand into his pocket.

Elena jumped with a fright. " Crap, Damon. You nearly killed me walking in like that!"

" The disappointment ensues..." Damon strolled over, running a finger over the white keys. " You play?"

" Ha! Hardly. The most I can do is play Hot Cross Buns and Chopsticks, and some days I can't even play either of them. Do you?"

" Do I..." Damon flashed a brilliant smile and sat down in front of the piano. He raised a professional hand and began with a low, mysterious melody. His right hand moved effortlessly over the higher keys, giving Elena chills.

" What's this one called?" She asked.

" Moonlight Sonata. Kind of suits me, don't you think?" Damon raised his eyes to look at Elena, his hands still moving and playing the song. " I learned to play when I was a young boy. My mother wanted a musician in the family; she loved music. I would play endless hours for her, and it didn't matter if I was playing children's rhymes, she loved it all the same. The sound of a piano always put her to sleep..." Damon stopped, placing his hands on his lap. " She died giving birth to Stefan. Did he ever tell you this?"

Elena shook her head. " He's not the type to be delving into the past. You of all people should know that."

" Huh. I suppose. Anyway, she died a day a week before my first concert. I was to be playing for Mayor Lockwood," he grinned like a little boy. " When father first told me that I had a little brother, I thought 'Okay. I always wanted a little brother to play with.' When he told me that my mother had died, all things that I said about having a little brother disappeared. Now I wished that he had died instead. I hated him from that day on."

" But you learned to love him."

Damon blinked. " What?"

" The relationship you both had before you met Katherine was strong. Stefan told me this before. It was after you thought the Founding Families killed her that you felt pure hatred for him."

Damon sighed. " Stefan lies. Lies or conceals the darker part of the truth. Elena..." Damon held Elena's hand. " You know that I would never hurt you. Ever."

Elena's lips parted, as if she was about to speak, but Damon pressed his lips on hers. She didn't move as she kissed her. The front door opened and Stefan walked in, seeing Damon holding Elena in his arms and kissing her passionately. After a second or two, a deep snarl came from his throat and he grabbed Damon in a steel grip.

" What...the hell...do you think...you're doing?" Stefan snapped.

Damon's eyes batted several times before answering. " What do you mean? I was just showing Elena the piano that you bought for her. I was playing a bit of-"

Stefan snapped Damon's left shoulder, the bones fracturing and dislocating. He cried out in pain and in shock, but he never fought back. He stared hard and long at Stefan, who had went over to Elena and wrapped an arm around her waist.

" Get out of my sight, Damon. You make me sick..." Stefan growled. " When you're ready for me to do some real damage, then come back to me and I'll happily do some."

Damon said nothing as he made his way down to the basement. He opened the door to Lily's prison, walked in and after closing the door, sat down beside her. He could feel her shocked and confused gaze on him, but he said nothing.

" Um...hi?" She croaked. " Mob of angry villagers finally get to you?" She indicated his broken shoulder.

Damon inhaled deeply. He shifted his arm, and felt instantly felt the bones snap back into place. He bit his lip to keep from crying out and allowed himself to heal by himself. " Angry villagers meaning my brother Stefan? Yeah."

Lily snorted. " I could hear the snap from down here. I wish I could've seen it, though. He's strong, man."

" So I noticed..." Damon stretched as he tried out his healing muscle and bone. " I guess someone's been eating his Wheaties, huh?"

" I guess so. And did you really not know what Stefan was talking about when he saw you kissing Elena?"

" Were you listening to the whole thing from down here?" Damon snapped back.

" Kinda hard not to. I've already counted the bricks in this room thrice over and ate most of your rats..."

Damon, disgusted to a certain extent, shrugged. " Honestly? No. I had no idea. I remember sitting down and playing the piano, and telling Elena a little bit about my childhood, but the rest is black." Damon whirled around to face Lily. " I don't suppose _you_ had anything to do with it, did you?"

" Me? I can't do a sweet thing from down here, sweet cheeks. Much like you, I have to be facing my poor, helpless victim to do my thing."

Something was off, Damon could tell. Remembering what he told Bonnie, he couldn't help shake the feeling that she was here to do something more. Or worse. Whatever the 'more' or 'worse' part was, he would yet have to discover.

The hard way, unfortunately.

**I'm a horrible person to even make Stefan break Damon's shoulder, aren't I? And Lily's a total beyotch. I hate people with double standards, and this is what this girl's all about. And I always wanted to see Damon play the piano for Elena because I think guys who play piano are just plain sexy, so I put that little something in for those who like that kind of thing :) More coming your way ASAP! **


	6. Chapter 6

" Stefan...if you keep pacing like this, you're going to burn a hole in the floor..."

" What I _should _do is burn a hole in Damon's head. Or burn him entirely altogether. He had-he-I don't-dammit!" Stefan punched the brick wall, and pieces of brick flew everywhere. " I swear to God, if I see him again, I'm going to-"

" Apologize for breaking his shoulder and work this out." Elena took one of his hands and stroked it. " Stefan, this isn't healthy. The longer you stay mad at Damon, the longer he'll stay threatened by you and feel a need to make your life more miserable."

Stefan tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. " When did you become so smart, hmm? I swear, it's like talking to an elderly woman sometimes."

Elena blushed. " You spend enough time with an elderly person, I guess you pick up some of their words of wisdom," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

" Hey, are you saying something? You calling me old?" Stefan's eye grew dark, and his lips curled up into a playful snarl.

" Maybe...Eeek!" Stefan pounced on her and kissed her everywhere. " Stefan, stop!" Elena felt something vibrate in her pocket. " My phone's going off! Give me a second-" With all her strength, she pushed Stefan off of her and flipped open her phone. " Hello?"

" Elena! Ohmygosh, did I tell you?"

Elena held the phone a foot away from her ear as Caroline's screaming voice sang out her name. " Tell me what?"

" Oh, good! I didn't tell you yet," Elena could picture Caroline now dancing around her room in her nightgown. " Matt bought tickets to a Marianas Trench concert! AHHH!"

" That's great, Caroline! Just him and you going so far?" Stefan's eyebrows arched as she asked this.

" Um, so far? Well, Bonnie can't go because she said she was busy with something. Your brother won't answer his phone. Uh, who am I missing-oh yeah! Jenna said she'd go too."

" Aunt Jenna?" Elena snorted with laughter. " You're not talking about my aunt, are you?"

" Uh, yeah? Duh, Elena. I'm not going to invite a random Jenna in town," Elena rolled her eyes at this. " Anyhoo, did you want to go? Tickets are like, only $25. Cheaper than last week, and the deadline's tomorrow. You game?"

Elena glanced at Stefan, who shrugged his shoulders and nodded. " Um, sure. Yeah, we'll go. Sounds like fun, Caroline. When is it?"

Something clattered on the other end of the line. " Oh! Darn. Um, what did you say? Uh Saturday, I think. It says on the sign just outside The Grill. Can't miss it. Anyway I gotta go, someone's at the door, so I'll ttyl!" The line went dead.

Elena breathed a laugh as she closed her phone. " You know, I'm glad that Caroline's happy with Matt. She deserves a guy like him, after all she's been through."

Stefan smiled. " I agree. After her encounter with my brother, I'd say she deserves _anything _better than him."

" Ouch. If I had a heart, it would be broken, little brother." Damon appeared outside the bedroom door, arms crossed over his chest. " Before you ask what I want, because I know that's the question on your mind, I'm going to answer it for you. I'm taking Lily out for a bit."

Stefan got to his feet so fast that it looked like a dark blur to Elena. " You're what? Are you insane, Damon? You saw what she tried to do to Elena! And you're bringing her out into town?"

Damon raised a hand to silence him. " I'm not blind, Stefan. Can you really blame Elena for being so bootylicious?" Damon winked at Elena, who didn't look so pleased at the name he had given her. " She needs to feed, or else she'll die if she doesn't. And! I won't have another dead body in my hands."

Stefan scoffed. " What, the first hundred didn't bother you as much?" He paused for a second. " What's so special about this one, brother? You two share a much longer and darker history and didn't bother to tell us?"

Damon's face grew dark, and even Stefan backed away. " I would rather share history with you rather than that woman, Stefan. No offense."

" None taken..."

As quick as that, a one second smile lit up Damon's sculpted features. " Great! Now that we settled matters, I'm off to town with Lily. We promise to behave," he smirked, and left the room.

Elena looked at Stefan. " You trust him enough to do that?"

" No. I wouldn't trust him with a ten foot pole, my love. It just so happens that today I really think he'll protect the town from this psycho vampire, if she does decide to do some collateral damage." Stefan smiled and collected Elena in his arms. '" Now...where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

-The Vampire Diaries-

" Mmm...bakery smells good. Can we go there?"

" No."

" Why not?"

" Because knowing you, you'll ask for A negative as the replacement for jelly inside your doughnut."

Lily gasped dramatically. " How rude! I would never do such-can they really do that, though?" Her eyes grew wide with excitement.

Damon glanced over her before returning his focus on the road. " What do you think, Lily? Humans drinking blood-hmm. Not likely. Besides...this town is anti-vampire. The Founding Families knew about our kind."

Lily shifted in her seat. " Really? How?"

" It started with a girl named Katherine in 1864. People started to mysteriously disappear here, and it aroused suspicion. Once the bodies were recovered, they were found drained of blood and with puncture wounds on the neck."

Lily snorted. " Well, that chick was sloppy! I wouldn't have done that. I would've disposed of the bodies a much neater way."

" Yeah...anyway, they finally connected the killings to her, and it just so happened that both me and my brother were madly in love with her and she was taken from us. As a result, we both died trying to save the girl that didn't give a rat's ass about us. She just wanted...God only knows what she wanted."

" That's sick, dude. I bet you were heartbroken, huh? Bitch came and killed you and all. But you turned out alright, though."

Damon glanced at her, placing the car in park. " What do you mean by that, 'You turned out alright?'"

Lily shrugged. " You're a delicate balance of good and evil. You want so bad to kill me, yet you haven't got the nerve to take a bite of that delicious Elena Gilbert yourself-"

" How do you know her last name?"

" Never mind how I know. As I was saying, you've got a side of you that you let everyone in on the joke, but there's a part that they rarely see you act as at all. It's damn near...human, to say the least." Lily winked at him and kissed him on the cheek. " You can't fool me, Damon Salvatore. I can see that you're still in touch with your humanity, no matter how much you wish to ignore it. It's still there, my good friend."

Damon stared at her in awe as she jumped out of the car and skipped down the road towards The Grill. There must have been something he missed when he changed her. Something important, and she wasn't about to tell him anytime soon. Everything was a game, now. He was a pawn in her obscene game, and she was the queen. If he wanted to get anywhere, he'd have to ask questions, play along; killing her was out of the question. She would have his neck before he could even make a move. She was damn near...something else.

If this was a game she wanted to play, then a game he shall play as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie stared intently at the object before her, which looked like a small pocket watch, but was something else entirely. It was designed to kill vampires, or render them unconscious for a short while. Damon didn't say exactly how he wanted to rid of this other vampire, so Bonnie figured she'd do it her own way. No complaints, all results.

Damon walked in as soon as Bonnie checked to make sure that the box the watch came with was ready to go. He was with a younger, and much shorter young woman. Bonnie marveled at how graceful and proudly she walked as Damon stood beside her, long and lean with muscle under black clothes. He looked around the restaurant as if looking for something and when he saw Bonnie, his blue eyes lit up with surprise. He nodded his head, and with his head, nodded towards the young woman as if to say "That's her, just so you know."

Bonnie nodded, and placed the box on the table. Carefully (and as quietly as she could) she took out a small sprocket from the compass and placed it inside the box. She glanced over at Damon, who was staring at her with dark eyes. He knew what was going to happen, yet he didn't move a muscle to stop her. He...trusted her?

_Here goes nothing..._ Bonnie closed her eyes as she turned the gear clockwise, and pushed a small button. She got an immediate response. Someone from the other side of the bar cried out in pain, but it wasn't the girl.

It was just Damon. He was holding his head in pure agony and fell to the floor. Bonnie could see blood coming from his ears from where she was sitting, and her heart stopped. He continued to writhe in pain on the floor, muscles in his neck bulging as if trying to stop the intense ringing that must've sounded like a jetplane being set off next to him.

The young woman yelled and kneeled next to Damon, hands caressing his hair. She whispered something in his ear, and he stopped contorting, body relaxing. He groaned, and he seemed to fall into unconsciousness.

" Could someone bring him back into the alley with me, please? Somebody help me!" Her voice sounded like a chorus of chimes as she spoke, and immediately, two men rushed over and wrapped one of Damon's arms around their shoulders and carried him out.

Bonnie followed silently behind them. she would innocently go out the back door and pretend to act like she hadn't seen Damon in a long while. The woman wouldn't suspect a thing...hopefully.

Bonnie took a deep breath and walked out the back door leading to the alley. " Damon! Oh my God, what hap-" A strong grip wrapped around her throat and knocked her against the brick wall.

" You think you could fool me, witch? Take me down the same way you thought you could like the rest of them? Well, news flash: I'm not like the rest of them." The woman's face was dark and different, changed into the face of a bloodthirsty vampire.

" Let her go..." Damon managed to gasp out. " Lily, for God sakes, I promised Stefan that you'd behave, and if he finds out you hurt or quite possibly killed Bonnie...he'll do much worse than I would do to you..."

A growl escaped Lily's throat, and she released Bonnie. Bonnie coughed and gasped for air, and she felt a cold, strong hand pat her on the back. She began to recoil away, but was surprised to see Damon looking down at her, a small half smile on his lips.

" You okay?" He gently felt Bonnie's neck with soft, cold fingers. " Lily...what happened back there? Couldn't you hear it too?"

Lily shrugged. " Not a thing. You fell to the floor, and people gasped dramatically. That's all I heard." She eyed Bonnie carefully. " What about you, witch? Did you hear that too?"

" Lily, she doesn't-" Damon began, realizing that Lily knew about Bonnie's heritage.

" I wasn't finished what I was saying, Salvatore. I don't suppose you made that noise, hmm? Something the Founding Families created to kill our kind?"

Bonnie stuttered for something to say, but the words were caught in her throat. The longer she didn't say anything, she knew the more suspicious Lily was finding her. The dark looks she was getting from this vampire was like looking into the eyes of death itself. There was no lie on earth that could help her in this situation now.

" Why don't we all go back inside and have a bite to eat, yeah? I'm hungry..." Damon gave a smile to both girls. " I'm sure you both are as well."

" I know for a fact I am..." Lily rumbled a growl, flashing her fangs at Bonnie.

Bonnie shivered with the cold. " Um, yeah. I can't. I have to be going, Damon. I promised to meet Caroline at her house to talk about the concert. Bye." Bonnie turned to Lily. " It was nice meeting you, Lily..."

Lily growled again. " Likewise, Bennett. I'll be keeping an eye on you." She watched as Bonnie left in a hurry, and she immediately felt a hard grip on her shoulder.

" What the hell was that? You could've exposed us! In a very public area, might I add!"

" My lovely Damon...don't you worry about a thing! She knows better than to mess with me. Bennett witches are smarter than most."

Damon was confused. " And how did you know she was a Bennett witch?"

Lily smiled. " They smell funky. Every witch has their own distinct scent, setting them apart from other witch families. Don't ask how I know all this."

" I wasn't going to. Now listen to me, you spoiled brat. If you say you're hungry, we're reverting to a strict Stefan Diet. All animals, all the time. You understand me? For as long as you remain here, there will be no attacking humans. None whatsoever."

Lily's lower lip stuck out. " Aw, why not? They taste better than Creme de Squirrel or Deer Barbecue. When was the last time you ate a soccer mom, huh?" Damon didn't answer, making her laugh. " I thought so. I never had football star in so long that I can practically smell one now..." She sniffed the air, and Damon knew immediately that this was working out all too perfectly for her. Off to their right, Matt Donovan came out of a gift shop with a parcel in his hand. He whistled as he climbed into his car and drove away, leaving Lily staring at him in awe.

" No. Don't even think about it, Lily."

" I want _that_ one. He's perfect...good enough to eat..." Her eyes grew dark with hunger, and she was gone in a flash.

" No-Lily!" Damon raced a hand through his hair. " Dammit..." He pulled out his cell and dialed a number. " Stefan? Yeah, yeah, shut up, you stupid idiot. I got you on speed dial for a reason. But that's not why I'm calling. Lily just set her eyes on Matt. He may be in trouble and I...I might need your help. For real, this time."

-The Vampire Diaries-

Matt was driving the speed limit, much unlike the other people in his posse, whistling to a song that Caroline did off for him on a cassette tape (only because his truck was so old that it still used tapes, and not cd's). The clock said 10:37, but it always was 10 minutes behind regular time.

A loud thump on top of the truck startled him, but he managed to keep the truck steady on his side of the road. It sounded as if someone had thrown a rock or something, but Matt wasn't sure. It sounded more graceful than a rock.

" Relax, Matt. Probably a suicidal bird..." He grinned at the thought, shaking his head and closing his eyes for a mere second.

Which he probably shouldn't have done.

A dark figure stood in the middle of the road, blocking the truck from going any further. Matt swerved and tried to avoid the figure, but the truck flipped, a tire popped, and he felt himself sailing through the air. When the spinning stopped, all he could see was darkness and something wet was rolling down into his eyes. Blood? He wasn't sure, but his head hurt like hell.

" Help!" He cried out into the darkness. " Somebody help me!"


End file.
